It's All Over
by Shadowed Hunter
Summary: Just one more time. Let me hold her one more time. Let me kiss her, cherish her, let me tell her that I love her. Anything! Anything but this. WARNING: Major tear-jerker ahead! One-shot.


**It's All Over.**

**Summary:**_Just one more time. Let me hold her one more time. Let me kiss her, cherish her, let me tell her that I love her. Anything! Anything but this._ WARNING: Major tear-jerker ahead! One-shot.

**Story Playlist:**

Burn It Down - Linkin Park.

Lullaby - Nickelback.

Fairy Tail Sad Songs. (YouTube).

Naruto Sad Songs. (YouTube).

Castle of Glass - Linkin Park.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail is not owned by me... yet. Muahahaha.

**A/N: **So yeah, this idea literally came to me in a dream. No joke.

* * *

Pounding footsteps echoed all around him as he ran at full speed, the rest of his team on his heels.

"Natsu!" Gray hollered, tripping over his own feet, "Slow down! We can't keep up!"

Fear gripped his heart as he ignored the cursing ice make wizard. Natsu's throat and chest were both filled with pure, thick emotion. He drew his eyebrows together, almost painfully.

_Lucy! Gotta save Lucy!_

The tunnel of rock seemed to stretch on for miles until a crack of light at the end began to sliver its way through.

_There!_

Veering to the right, he burst out of the tunnel with a shout of agonizing worry, "Lucy!" He cried, and was about to call out to her again when a loud, scream-like crying filled his brain and he took off again in the same direction.

Veering through multiple stone walled rooms filled with operation tables, fridges, and cabinets filled with various bottles filled with murky green liquid, needles, and a bunch of other disturbing items, Natsu ran on, determined to get to the side of his lover.

The crying pierced his brain like a knife over and over. The back of his eyes began to throb, and the young dragon slayer bit his trembling lip.

Finally, Natsu emerged into a wide, empty stone room with absolutely nothing but a rug on the floor. He slowed his sprint down to a jog, before stopping all together in the direct centre of the room.

"Lucy?" He called out. The crying seemed to come from some further room but there was no more rooms to look through.

"Lucy!" He cried out desperately, wide eyes filling with thick, hot tears, "It's Natsu! It's me!" He choked on his words with a grimace. No. He needed to pull himself together for her. For Lucy. Fisting his hands so tightly they began to shake with strain, he tried again, "Lucy!"

The voice that answered didn't belong to his beloved.

"Natsu, move!" He heard Erza's shout, and a sharp blast of wind knocked him out of the way as Erza charged forward, swiftly calling out a sword and slashing the dirty red carpet into two identical pieces, "Here!"

Shoving the carpets halves away impatiently, it revealed a hidden entrance etched into the flooring. An old and rickety wooden door was stationed off to the corner of the used-to be rug. The wood was stained with the deep greens and browns of mold and mildew.

Erza reached down and swung the trap door open with ease, then immediately disappeared into the darkness it welcomed. Natsu grit his teeth and hesitated and the screech-like crying increased by tenfold, haunting him.

A large, meaty hand hit him from beside as Gray edged him on, and Natsu delayed no more, dashing down the stair case.

The stairs were slippery with some slime-like substance that made Natsu's feet flail out on him, and he slipped, bumping down the stairs on his ass. Luckily, the stair case wasn't long, and he emerged in a dimly lit room.

Erza's sharp gasp of terror made Natsu's head snap up as he scrambled to his feet, ignoring the stickiness of the the slime that had ridden up his shirt.

A short grunt signalled Gray's arrival beside him.

The room was empty like the other one Team Natsu had previously occupied, except on the far end of it was as a deep, navy blue blanket draped over two small lumps, one with a familiar bob of golden blond hair.

"Lucy!" Nastu practically screamed, and scrambled over the where the celestial mage lay.

He had expected her to be crying in pain, but she just lay there, her eyes gently squeezed shut in an almost peaceful bliss. Deep gashes and large, dark bruises littered her face accompanied with small scratches that looked like marks finger nails could make.

Natsu's breath caught as he took in the second lump laying down beside her, writhing, screaming, and crying. Lucy's bruised and battered arm was stretched out overtop of the blanket holding a small, delicate human baby with pale pink eyebrows close to her chest.

A sob escaped his throat, and Natsu dropped to his knees beside her, gently pulling the child out of his lovers arms. He lifted the small, naked form out from the blankets and cradled it in his arms. The child wriggled and fought against Natsu's steel hold until finally giving up its fight in an exhausted lump.

Natsu drew his eyebrows together and gave a small laugh, running a calloused hand over the child's smooth but dirty skin.

_His child. Lucy's child. _

_Lucy._

"Lucy?" He asked weakly, looking up with a small, happy grin on his face, "Lucy, you can wake up now, it's me, it's Natsu". When Lucy made no motion to move, Natsu crawled closer to the battered blonde, and held the child out, placing it back under his lovers arm. "Here," he whispered, brushing a strand of her greasy hair back from her face, "Look at her. Our child. Our little Nashi."

Nashi began to cry again under her mothers arm, and Natsu heard a tinkling of metal, then Erza was kneeling next to him, tears rolling down her cheeks as she attempted to removed Nashi's frail body from Lucy's with violently shaking hands.

"Hey!" Natsu snarled, lashing out at Erza for touching what was his.

"Natsu!" He heard Gray exclaim, and suddenly Gray was upon him, pinning the dragon slayers arms behind his back, "Look at her! If she doesn't receive proper treatment soon there is a possibility that she could die!"

Natsu froze, eyes going wide.

_Die._

His arms gave in as he pathetically watched Erza take the child away from him and Lucy.

_Lucy..._

Natsu's heart lurched in his chest and as soon as Gray let go of him, he leaned forward, pressing his hands gently into Lucy's skin. Natsu was almost shocked by how cold her skin was. It almost hurt to touch her.

"Lucy," he said softly, "Wake up. It's time to go home."

Lucy didn't move.

"Luce," he tried again, more urgently this time. This time when she didn't even of so much as blink, Natsu's hands dropped to her shoulders and he gave her a gentle shake, "Luce!".

His eyes began to throb, and his heartbeat shot up, "Luce!" He exclaimed, giving her a rougher shake.

"Hey!" Gray protested and tried to intercept, but Natsu easily knocked him back.

"Luce!" Thick tears began to spill down over his cheeks, burning the fire dragon slayer, "Luce! _Lucy!_"

"Natsu!" Gray called out again, this time desperately, "Look at her!"

"Lucy!" He tried again, as violent tremors wracked his body from head to toe.

"Natsu!_She's not breathing!_" Gray shouted, voice cracking at the end.

Natsu began to shake harder, "What?" He laughed nervously, before beginning to wail, "No! No! She promised me! She won't leave me!Ever!" Natsu flung his leg over Lucy's stiff body so he straddled her, and began to vigorously shake her, "Right?! Wake up Lucy! Enough faking!". His throat felt like sand paper, and every time he shouted, it burned.

"'Natsu!'" Gray shouted, and wrestled Natsu off of Lucy's cold, dead body, "Stop it!"

"No!" He wailed, lashing out at Gray as he attempted to restrain him, "She is not dead! She can't be!" Natsu grit his teeth in noth unbelievable despair and anger.

He raised an elbow in the air, "Fire Dragons flaming elbow!" he cried, and knocked Gray in the gut with a large amount of magical power, "She is not dead!" the broken dragon slayer repeated.

Natsu leaned forward, closer to her face and brushed his finger softly against the smooth skin of her cheeks. His chest was painfully tight, ridden with tears, "She can't be." He whispered, "She can't be."

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_Natsu sighed contentedly, his arms tight around the bubbly blonde. This was perfect. They sat in the small meadow behind their beloved guild, it was a nice change from the busy streets of magnolia that constantly caused a racket one way or another._

_Lucy cuddled closer into Natsu's chest, and the dragon slayer reacted, leaning forward and tightening his hold around his lovers' waist._

_Lucy hummed, her eyes drifting shut. A small, warm smile stretched her beautiful cheeks, making Natsu's insides twist with happiness, "This is nice," she whispered, turning her head to one side and slightly nuzzling his shoulder._

_"Yeah," Natsu agreed, gazing down at her with half-hood onyx eyes filled with love and adoration._

_Lucy moved her frail hands down towards her waist, overlapping Natsu's own hand. Her hand was so much different than his, where his was large, tough, and calloused, Lucys was warm, soft, and gentle. _

_She hummed once more, and rubbed her thumbs into the tight skin on top of his hand, giving him a gentle massage._

_Natsu sighed in pleasure, happy for the attention, "That feels good," he murmured, dipping his head down to press a small kiss on the side of her neck._

_"Hey," she whispered, her thumbs ceasing their excruciatingly good massage. Gently, she nudged one of his hands up so it rested over her belly button, "What do you think?" She asked, "Boy or girl?."_

_Natsu chuckled, and tickled the skin over her stomach lightly, making her squeal and laugh, "Definitely a boy," he murmured back to her, "After all, who else will take you when I'm gone?"_

_Lucy froze in his arms and turned to look at him, with shattering brown doe-like eyes. Natsu blinked his surprise._

_"Don't ever say that!" She snapped, knitting her eyebrows together and pulling away from the dragon slayers embrace._

_Natsu fumbled for the right words, "I- Luce..."_

_"No, Natsu!" She exclaimed, her face pained, "Don't say that ever again!" Her eyes filled, "Nothing can ever tear us apart." She bit her lip, slowly sucking it into her mouth before letting it go, and Natsu followed the action curiously, "Not even Zeref. We'll always be together." She concluded, and Natsu broke down._

_"Luce," he moaned, and pulled her towards him, crushing his lips against her soft, plump ones._

_Lucy gasped against his mouth, and began to lightly push away on his chest, but when Natsu made no move to let her go, she gave in completely. Her body and soul belonged to this man, and they both knew it._

_When Lucy began to kiss him back, Natsu deepened it, pressing his body closer against hers. She moaned erotically against his mouth, sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine._

_Reaching up, Natsu wrapped one his strong arms around her back and began to pull her down, but she pulled away with a gasp, eyes alert._

_Natsu reacted instantly. He sat up quickly, cradling her, "What?" He demanded, "What is it?"_

_Lucy looked up at him, eyes shinning with happiness and tears, "I just felt her kick," she whispered, "Here, quick!"_

_Reaching out quickly, she grabbed his hand and pressed it back up against her lower stomach. Sure enough, Natsu felt a small pressure against the palm of his hand._

_"There!" She exclaimed excitedly, "Did you feel it?"_

_Natsu laughed, and pulled her in for a hug, "Yeah, I felt him. Our little Hueburt."_

_Lucy coughed abruptly, and pushed away from him, "There is no way I am naming our child Hueburt!"_

_Natsu frowned, knitting his eyebrows, "Why not?"_

_Lucy shook her head, her eyes laughing, "Just... no."_

_Natsu sighed, "Picky woman," he muttered earn a scoff and a soft slap on the arm from her, "How about Gunther?" he asked._

_Lucy pursed her lips, "Better. Or maybe... Joseph?"_

_Natsu's eyes lit up, and a laugh escaped his lips, "Joseph it is!" He grinned,_

_Lucy laughed along with him, "Okay, what if she's a girl?" she asked, "How about Charlotte?"_

_Natsu nodded his head approvingly, "Or Crystal, Nashi, Lilly-"_

_Lucy gasped sharply cutting him off, "Nashi!" She exclaimed, "It's perfect!"_

_Natsu looked up into her eyes and smiled, "Our little Nashi," he whispered, pulling her back towards him and dipping his head towards hers once more._

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

"No!" He sobbed weakly, burying his tear-stained face into Lucy's stomach, "_No!_"

This isn't happening, this _couldn't_ be happening. After all they had a promise, didn't they? Didn't they?!

"Lucy…" he moaned, sobbing freely.

Slowly he crawled off the top of Lucy's stiff frame, gazing down at his tear stained hands with deep remorse.

Then he began notice her. _Really_ notice her. Her usually peachy tanned skin was excruciatingly pale. Leaning forward, Natsu lifted up a large hand and placed it on her bare shoulder, feeling the painful bumps and scratches beneath each fingertip. Her skin was surprisingly dry and so cold that he unconsciously began to pump magical heat into himself to warm up his hand.

His teeth chattered loudly from his sobbing and trembles completely ensnared his body, making his hands shake violently on her skin. Now that he noticed it, Lucy was skinner than she used to be. He could easily make out her collarbones poking her thin leathery skin or her tiny adams apple proudly standing out against the thin skin of her throat.

His hand slowly glided against the top of her right breast before making it's way up her stretched throat. His fingers rested gently over her jaw bone before travelling north, over her the smooth skin of her tipped back chin. He placed two fingers in the small crevice beneath her lower lip, before tracing over the top of her lip. Her lower lip was dry and cracked, and Natsu's fingers ceased their movement.

Hysterical gasps escaped his mouth, one after another. Snatching his hand back he pressed it over his mouth, gagging. She looked so damn _peaceful_.

A sob-like cough escaped his mouth, feeling the consistent chattering of his teeth as he watched his tears dampen and darken the pale skin beneath him. His eyes burned as he looked down at her own eyes. They were shut in almost an peaceful bliss, her thick dark lashes splashing across her once beautiful cheek bones.

"Lucy," he sobbed, leaning over slightly.

With shaking hands, he tightly grasped both of his lovers boney shoulders and leaned down. His eyes squeezed tightly together, and he had to fight to try to contain some of his trembles. With a sob, he pressed his forehead lightly against her cold one, opening his eyes and gazing down at her, but at the same time, at nothing at all. His tears thickened, and his nose switched on like a faucet, snot dribbling down his upper lip.

Tilting his head ever so slightly to the side, he felt his nose nudge against her own, before settling his fiery hot lips against her cold, un-answering ones.

Her lips had lost their usual softness after all this time, becoming stiff and coarse. His eyes squeezed tight and he tried to deepen the kiss like they had done in the past.

_Just one more time. Let me hold her one more time. Let me kiss her, cherish her, let me tell her that I love her. Anything! Anything but this. _

Her lips did not respond feverishly as they used to, but practically pushed his own off. He pulled away from her and grit his teeth, averting his eyes from her cold, dead body. His hands dropped to his lap, and he just sat there, giving up all control as his walls crashed down around him like a giant wave. His mouth opened with a loud gasp and he began to scream and wail like a little child.

* * *

**A/N: **Whoah. I had a hard time writing that without breaking down. Did you guys feel the same? Tell me the reviews!

If there are any spelling or grammar errors, just mention it in the reviews and I'll do my best to fix it immediately.

I also deeply encourage comments that tell how to improve my writing!

Now, I have a question for you, dear readers; What do you think was the saddest moment in all of Fairy Tail? Tell me in the reviews and let's see if ours match ;).


End file.
